Mia Kent
2013 - 2014 We only recently discovered the true origins of Mia Kent. It turns out that Mia was a creation of Brainiac following the Justice League's destruction of Brainiac-8 (see 'Indigo'). Originally, Mia was meant to be a being for short-term infiltration and used to get close to Superman's family before switching protocols and betraying the entire family to her creator; but when Brainiac discovered that his 'daughter', Brainiac-8 had been rebuilt and made into a hero, Brainiac developed a new plan for the clone growing in a vat on his ship. It turns out that Brainiac obtained DNA from Lois Lane as his probability matrix indicated that if Superman had procreated with a human female, she was the most likely candidate, and so he used Lois Lane's DNA to stabilize the Kryptonian cloning procedure developed by Cadmus Labs for the creation of Conner Kent. He then used special cocktails made from Red and Blue Kryptonite, in combination with virtual reality and telepathic memory insertion techniques, to 'program' Mia with artificial memories and give her a solid comprehensive improvisation instinct to fill in the gaps; but due to her suppressed self-awareness of where she came from, Brainiac had to omit to inform her of Superboy's origins or risk having Mia's mind buck the intricately deceptive false memories. Once all this was prepared, Mia was teleported into downtown Metropolis using modified boom tube technology. On her own, Mia performed her part as well as Brainiac could have ever hoped. She had us all scratching our heads and investigating the possibility of time travel and doing parenting tests on Mia, meanwhile Clark took her into his home and the more she found out about the Kent family, the more her programmed mind was able to assimilate facts into her web of lies and become all the more convinced she was, in fact, the daughter of Clark Kent and Lois Lane from the future. The lies became so elaborate that when Mia did find out about Conner's own vat-grown origins, her programming remained intact. 2014 - 2016 Alright, so after two tests confirmed that she was his daughter, Clark Kent ended up taking Mia in as his daughter, despite the recommendations for caution that both Bruce and I offered. Like Conner before her, Clark had me whip up some phony adoption paperwork, and make Lois and him her adoptive parents... I'm not really sure how they explain her obvious resemblance to Lois away, but I have learned not to underestimate Clark's ability to sell a flat-out lie (I think it might be one of his lesser known superpowers). So, due to Clark and Lois' busy schedules, and [[Martha Kent|Martha Kent's need for help on the family farm, Mia ended up spending most of her time in Smallville, Kansas; much like how Clark, Karen, Conner, Chris, and Jon were raised (which is really for the best, much more space and privacy for young Kryptonians to experiment with their powers when you think about it). After spending a few months grounded (quite literally as Clark had instituted a 'no powers' rule for the first couple of months), Clark decided that it was probably for the best to let Mia join the Titans, but to do so, Clark needed the approval of a majority of the Justice League and he could not clinch such without Batman's support, so like the smart, educated professional that Clark is, he came to the one person he knew could persuade Bruce to do something he didn't want to do... No, not Selina Kyle... Me. I supported letting Mia join the Titans as it would be easier to investigate her claims if I had a whole stable of operatives among the alumni that could report on her actions to me. So, with Mia joining the Titans, Bruce and I decided it was time to have Damian join the program as well with a secondary objective of tasking him to spy on Mia. I think that was the first time I ever saw Damian giggle with delight. Since then, Damian has been uncovered a few interesting tidbits about Mia that I do not believe even Superman knows, such as Mia is not only highly resistant to the effects of the mind-altering red and blue varieties of kryptonite, but her Heat Vision actually emits red solar radiation and she was also unaware that Conner was a part-clone of Lex Luthor. 2016 - Present Day Apparently, in the aftermath of discovering that Lois Lane's pregnancy was not going to end in Mia's own birth, Mia had an internal conflict with her programming. As her real memories began losing their suppression, Mia did some soul-searching. She had psychics try to further probe her mind but to little results due to her programming's designed safeguards against such intrusions. Left with little alternative, Mia sought out Brainiac as she knew all of her fragmented memories pointed to her having a connection with him. As someone who uses a computer system built on Kryptonian code, I know how much Kryptonians liked to vamp and apparently they coded their machines in much the same way. Mia seems to have known this too and so when she contacted Brainiac using the device her false memories had told her were a 'temporal transmitter' (actually a sophisticated Coluan radio), Mia took a page out of the Bat-Book and fitted her 'temporal transmitter' with a recording device and GPS tracker. When Brainiac pulled Mia into a Boom Tube for a 'booster shot' of her mental conditioning to offset her doubts concerning Lois' pregnancy, the transmitter recorded every word of Brainiac's ego-driven rantings. When Mia was returned to Earth with her mind newly affirmed in her lies than ever before, the Titans were waiting to have a listen to the transmitter's recording as Mia had left Jessica Allen a note informing the team leader of her plan. After hearing enough of Brainiac's intents for Mia, all the mental programming came apart and Mia was able to fill in the gaps of what little Brainiac did not detail. Mia was retaliation. The Justice League had robbed Brainiac of his legacy by not only destroying Brainiac-8 but also turning her against Brainiac. So Brainiac would give Superman a daughter, let him become endeared to the girl, only to let her betray his trust and once her work was done, Brainiac would take her away from Superman... through the alien disease which Brainiac had introduced into her system from the beginning. Discovering that Mia wasn't likely to survive to see adulthood, Clark swore that he would kill Brainiac... once and for all.